


Stay

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Steve和Tony去他们的第一次约会，但是事情朝最糟糕的方向发展了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400592) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



Tony很庆幸今天终于是星期五了，这个星期漫长得让人感觉像是永恒。这也是相当繁忙的一周，也就意味着他并没有很多跟Steve在一起的时间。随着期中考试的进行，他们两个人各自的工作量都增加了。有时候他们会一起去学习，或者在课间去吃点什么，但距离Tony想要和Steve在一起的时间远远不够。如果可以的话，他想要每一秒钟都在Steve身边。距离Tony想Steve坦白自己读了他的日记已经过去了一周，那件事成为了他最好的经历。Steve和Tony现在正式在一起了，但是他们还没能有时间去一次约会。好吧，今晚就是了，这就是为什么这个星期感觉这么漫长。Tony一直很焦急地等待着这一天，现在终于到来了。

“Tony，你知道下一步该怎么做吗？”Pym教授严厉地问道。

Tony笔直地从椅子上站了起来。“知道！”他看着桌面上各种各样的装着化学物质的烧杯，想都不想，就抓起装着绿色物质的烧杯，倒进了装着红色物质的那个。一秒钟过后，一场小型的爆炸就发生在他眼前。

他咳嗽着抬手挥开空气中的烟雾。

“Tony！”Jan来到他旁边，“你还好吗？你的脸都熏黑了。”

“我很好。”他说道，他的确很好，他只是过度分心了。

“你完全没有听Pym在说什么对吧？你从来没有在他的课上制造过爆炸。”她检查着他。

“每个人都会有心不在焉的一天，Jan。”Tony淡定地回道。

“你脑子里一定在想着些什么才会让你如此分心，”她认定，“噢！是因为Steve，对吧？今晚是你们的第一次约会！”

“是的，我想要今天快点结束，然后我就可以去约会了！”Tony说得比他预想中的更大声。

“你们这些家伙真可爱。你们早该在一起了。”她微笑道。

“是啊是啊，每个人都这么说。”Tony大笑。

他还是不敢相信。差不多一个星期之前，Tony还在害怕因为他看了Steve的几页日记而失去和他的友谊。他从未想过，告诉Steve真相的结果会是Steve亲吻了他。第二天，Tony在咖啡站等Steve的时候，路过的Jan和Natasha停了下来跟他聊天。Tony看见Steve从街角转弯朝他走过来的那一秒，他就跑了过去跳到他的怀里。Steve大笑着很快就回抱了他。Tony刚松开一秒钟就亲上了Steve的嘴唇。他直到那个瞬间才意识到，过去他得幻想着去亲吻Steve，现在他可以真的这么干了。他们曾经被Jan的尖叫声打断过，他们中断接吻，去看他们的朋友们的迷茫表情。当他们把前一天发生的事说出来之后，他们全部人只是说了句：“终于！”

“你们要去哪里呢？”Jan在帮Tony清理他搞出来的烂摊子时问道。

“还不确定，Steve只是说我们要去学院以外的地方约会。”他解释道。

“什么？”Jan大喊，“单这就意味着我不能够很随意的去遇上你们然后拍很多照片了！”她抱怨道。

“也许这就是Steve选择不在学院的地方的原因之一吧。”Tony大笑。在这之前他真的没有想过这一点，然而毕竟Steve是个战略大师。

*

在Pym实验室的课结束之后，Tony回到了Stark大厦。他只想去找Steve，但他知道Steve现在正在上他的最后一节课。Steve实际上挺享受他的课程的，所以把他从课上拉出来基本是不可能的。

在他等待Steve的时候，他去到工作室，决定研究他其中一个小项目。他把一双靴子放到桌上，然后开始工作。它们是可以接到他的钢铁侠战衣上的轮滑鞋，他从来没有去玩过轮滑，所以他决定给自己做一双鞋，去尝试一下。他没能抽出时间完成它们，但看到它们之后，他想起来他需要去找Steve完成他们的第三局桌球比赛。如果他赢了的话，这会是一件能让Steve尝试的很棒的发明。他光是在想就笑了出来。

听见敲门声的时候，他不知道已经过了多长时间。Tony摘下护目镜，把靴子放了下来，转头看见Steve站在门口。他随意地穿着牛仔裤，一件漂亮的（以及惊人地紧身的）、前面画着他的盾牌的蓝领恤衫，还有他的外套。他没有背着背包，但是他的盾牌仍然挂在背后。

“我有打扰到你吗？”Steve问道。

“永远不会。”Tony微笑着从椅子上站了起来。

Steve笑着回应，他迈了几大步就来到了Tony面前，伸手握住了他的手腕。

“你在做些什么呢？”Steve指了指靴子，“升级？”

“没错，往某种算是有趣的方向。”Tony回道，Steve扬起一边眉毛，“它们是轮滑鞋。”Tony等待着Steve的回复，但只得到一个空白的注视作反应，“我，嗯，在过去有这东西吗？”话音刚落，他就慌张了。他记得Steve在日记里写过，他很不喜欢被提醒着过去，或者他是怎么去想他不属于未来的，这很疯狂，因为Tony _ _知道__ Steve注定是要在未来的他的身边。“我——我的意思是，嗯，Steve？”Tony在Steve的手从他的手腕移到他的肩膀时问道。

“我知道轮滑鞋是什么。”他说道，然后大笑。

“哦，真的？玩一脸无辜的那一套？”Tony重重地吐出一口气。

“我还想装久一点的，但是看到你忽然间就紧张起来了。”Steve冲他温柔地笑着。

“我没有。”他反驳道。

“Tony。”

Tony叹气。“好吧，我只是想到了你的日记，还有你有多不喜欢别人提醒你……”他的声音弱了下去，并不愿意回想起日记本里特定的那一页。

“Tony，我可以谈论过去的，这并不会影响我。”

“但是你写了——而且我之前还经常——”

Steve打断了他。“我知道，但那已经是挺久之前的事了，而且也不是关于你。我知道你是在取笑我，我也挺享受被你取笑的。”他说，然后脸红了，“当我们的敌人或者学院里某些不喜欢我的混蛋这么干时，我从来都不在乎。”

“噢，”Tony回道，“谁不喜欢 _ _你__ 呢？”

Steve咯咯的笑着，把Tony拉进怀里，Tony立刻回抱回去，享受着Steve的体温。

“为什么是轮滑鞋？”Steve好奇地问道。

“从来没玩过，觉得会很有趣。”Tony回答。

“嗯，很高兴知道这个。准备好去我们的约会了吗？”他呢喃道。

Tony高兴地叹息。“是的。你绝对想不到。”

“太好了，”Steve抽身，“我也是。”

“我会把我的臂甲和喷气靴留下，我并不觉得会在约会上需要它们。”Tony说着，把臂甲从手上脱了下来，放到了桌上。

Steve看着他把靴子上的扣子解开。“我从来没想过你会不穿它们去其他地方。”他戏谑道。

“哈，”Tony一边说着，一边把靴子放到桌面上，“那是你和你的盾牌。”

“什么？”Steve双臂抱胸。

“我不认为我有见过你没有和盾牌在一起，它是你的宝贝。”Tony倚靠着桌子，看着Steve进入到防御模式。他笑了。

Steve垂下双臂，烦躁不安地来回转动着脚跟。Tony觉得这样还挺可爱的。

“真的？我——我没有一直都带着它。”Steve反驳道，Tony发出一声鼻息，“好吧，也许是这样。我有时候真的忘了它在那里，它就像是我身体的一部分。”

“为什么你不把它留在这里？”

“嗯，我猜，可以吧。”Steve迟疑地说道，“如果发生了什么事呢？”

“我不认为我们需要担心那个。我们离开了学院，而我们的敌人通常都是无视掉整座城市直奔学院里去的。”

“你说的好有道理。”

Tony走向Steve，伸手去上下来回抚摸着他的手臂。“Steve，babe，如果你想要带着你的盾牌，你当然可以，我只是在跟你捣乱呢。”

Steve喷出一阵大笑。“我知道我可以，但你是对的，我的确走哪儿都带着它。为了我们的约会把它留在这里又没什么大不了的。”

“你确定？真的，我只是在开玩笑，带着你的宝贝去我们的约会吧。”Tony微笑，Steve翻了个白眼。

“我不介意把它留在这里。”Steve轻声说道。

“它在这里会很安全，我保证。”Tony说道，Steve把盾牌拿了下来，放到Tony的臂甲和靴子旁边。

“我知道，Tony。”Steve转过身来，快速地在Tony的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，“现在我们去约会吧。”

Tony笑了。“结束之后我们可以回到这里然后滚上床，对吧？”

Steve的眼睛瞪得大大地，他苍白的皮肤很快就从脸那里红到脖子处。Tony舔了舔唇，很欣慰地看见Steve徘徊不定的视线。后者很快就恢复镇静，清了清喉咙。

“那我们走吧。”他说着，找门口走去。

Tony跟上他的脚步，仍然一脸笑嘻嘻的。“那可不是拒绝。”

Steve摇了摇头，但Tony可以看见他正在咬着嘴唇，试着抑制住一个微笑。

*

在Stark大厦外面，Tony看见Steve的摩托车的车把上挂着两个头盔。Tony一直看见Steve骑着它，也总是想和他一起骑。他没有问过他们的交通工具是什么，但他现在距离失望还远着呢。Steve递给他一个红色的头盔，同时自己也戴上。他注意到Steve的是深蓝色的，两侧还有一双白色的翅膀。

“上来。”Steve说着，一边调整好坐姿。

Tony迫切地坐了上去，然后快速地把手臂绕在Steve身上。

“抓紧了。”Steve低声道，然后起动了引擎。

Tony抱紧了他，并且把头靠在他的肩膀上。

Steve把Tony带到一家老样式的餐厅，里面没什么人，所以环境很好，也很安静。他们坐在了后面靠窗的角落，Tony看着Steve在座椅上坐立不安，显然在紧张着些什么。

“怎么了，Steve？”Tony问道。

“嗯，我猜。”Steve说着，一边搓揉着后颈，“这里可以吗？”他看了一眼餐厅。

“为什么不可以？”

“也许我应该带你去一些更好的地方，你——你值得最好的还有——”

“Steve，”Tony打断了他，“这里很完美，真的。”

“你确定吗？我们可以去别的地方的。”Steve反驳道。

“不，我想留在这，这里很棒。”Tony说，而他是真心的。这里很完美，说实话，只要能和Steve在一起，他不在意他们去哪里，“你是怎么找到这个地方的？”

Steve看上去平静了下来，微笑道：“实际上，这家餐厅是其中一样从我小时候就有的东西。这么多年来他们改造了一部分，但大部分还是一样的。自从……我回来之后，我还没来过这里，所以我想，第一次回归带着你来会是个好主意。”

Tony的心在胸腔里快速跳动着。Steve温柔地看着他，一脸真诚地对着他笑。他在把一些属于他的过去的东西和他分享。

“我很高兴你把我带到这里，Steve。跟我说说这里的事吧。”Tony说道。

“我并没有来过这里很多次。妈妈并没有很多钱，但是如果负担得起的话，我们通常来这里吃生日晚餐。”

Steve在说话的时候，Tony可以看到他对这家餐厅和他的母亲的喜爱。得知自己将会成为新的喜欢的记忆的一部分，Tony感觉自己的心都要飞起来了。

服务员走过来给他们点单，Tony要了一个芝士汉堡，而Steve要了三个汉堡。

“胃口不错嘛，哈？”Tony咯咯地笑着。

Steve的脸红了：“我有很高的新陈代谢。”

“在学院里你肯定一直在控制着自己。”Tony说道，想着自己都没怎么见过Steve在学院的小食品站吃这么多。

“那是其中一个原因，以及要节俭。我觉得今天这么特别，不用去担心那么多。”

Steve又一次让他大吃一惊。这对Steve来说很特别，Tony对Steve来说很特别。他们在一起有一个星期了，每一次Steve说一些像那样的话，Tony都不敢相信。他知道这段关系不会持久，这才过了一个星期，在某个时候他会搞砸的，Steve会厌倦他然后跟他分手。天啊，他现在就应该结束这一切，他本就不应该让其开始。他现在知道，无论这一切什么时候结束，他都会彻底地崩溃。

“Tony？”Steve问道。

“哈？”

“你还好吗？”Steve将手伸到桌子对面去握住Tony的。

虽然这段关系不会持久，但Tony决定要将他和Steve度过的每一秒钟都尽可能记住。

“当然！我和你一起呢。”Tony露出笑容。

Steve抬起眉毛，似乎并不相信Tony。服务员带着他们的食物前来，Steve在松开Tony的手之前握紧了一下。

“所以吃完东西之后，”Steve转变话题让Tony松了口气，“你知道他们在附近摆设的市集吗？我觉得我们应该去看看，玩些游戏什么的。”

Tony笑道：“听上去不错，但是Steve，你知道那些游戏都是有猫腻的吧？”

Steve发出一声鼻息：“再说吧。到最后你会获得一个巨大的泰迪熊，你就等着瞧吧。”

Tony因Steve的决心发笑，他会等着瞧的。Steve已经在为如何赢得一个嘉年华毛绒动物制定策略了。

他们吃完了食物，然后Steve去了卫生间。Tony趁此机会起身去找他们的服务员买单。

“抱歉，亲爱的，已经付过账了。”她笑着走开了。

“做的不错，Tony。”Steve从他身后冒出来。

Tony转过身去：“什么时候的事？我一直和你在一起啊。”

“别忘了我可是策略大师。”Steve笑道。

“呃，好吧。”Tony说道，但他是笑着的。他决定从现在起就顺着他意了。他值得被宠坏。“等到下一次约会，我会让你大吃一惊的。”

Steve握住了Tony的手。“你已经让我吃惊了。”他温柔地说道，然后亲吻了Tony的脸颊。

“Steve，”Tony开口，然后停下了，不知道该说些什么。他应该大笑，因为Steve每天都是字面意义上的夺走他的呼吸。

“来吧，”Steve拉着Tony的手，“我们现在去市集吧，我要给你赢一个毛绒动物。”

他们走出餐厅，然后去到Steve的摩托车处。Steve刚拿起其中一个头盔，一个Hulk尺寸的机器人就降落到路中央。它很高大、笨重，海军深绿色的，胸口上还涂着红骷髅的模样。它的眼睛闪耀着红光，正注视着Steve和Tony。

“美国队长，识别。”它说。

“Tony，你需要离开这里。”Steve说着，站到了Tony前面护着他。

“你疯了吗？我不会离开你的。”Tony厉声说道。

“消灭美国队长。”

没有多说一个字，Steve跑到了街上，机器人立刻就跟着他，挥出了拳头。

“Steve！”Tony大喊，然后着手该做的事。他按了在手表上的几个按钮，下一秒钟就联系到了Fury。

“什么事，Stark？”

“Fury，有一个巨大的机器人正在攻击Steve，是九头蛇。派昆式喷射机和一些后援来。”在Fury回复之前，他切断了通讯。

Steve继续躲闪着机器人的前进。相较于Steve的灵敏，它太大太笨重了。貌似意识到这一点，一发导弹从机器人的肩膀上出现，笔直朝前发射，Steve试着尽可能地躲远点，但距离并不够。他抬起手臂挡住自己，导弹在他面前爆炸，并让他整个人飞着击穿了餐厅的玻璃窗。

“Steve！”Tony惊恐地吼道。Steve没有他的盾牌。他把它留在了大厦里，因为Tony说他不需要它。

__Steve。_ _

Tony按了手表上的另一个按钮，它立刻就包裹住他的手，转变成一个手甲。他跑到街道上，到机器人的后方。斥力炮发出嘶声，Tony用手甲能提供的最大能量攻击着机器人。

斥力炮的攻击没有对机器人的金属做出丝毫影响。它转了过来，抬起一只手臂又放下了。Tony翻滚着躲开然后跑到它背后，一直不停地发射着炮击。

他的眼睛在发烫。他能够感觉到眼泪正不断充斥着他的双眼，他感觉到非常无助。这个版本的手甲比他的钢铁侠战甲的要弱得多，它甚至不能击穿机器人的护甲。他让Steve把盾牌留下，然后看看现在发生了什么。

机器人转过身来，完全不在意Tony的攻击。它抬起右臂，然后手的部分变成了能源枪。它在充能，正对着Tony，红色的能量变得比他的手甲的攻击力更加强大。

Tony在机器人给武器充能的时候一直在攻击，却是徒劳无功。他开始往后退，想要远离机器人。为什么这一天会变成这样？他等这一天等了整整一个星期，而现在却被毁了。他应该带着他的钢铁侠手甲的，他不应该建议Steve放下盾牌的，而现在Steve却……

他看向餐厅的方向，Steve仍然没有恢复过来。要是他被……？

“消灭目标。”机器人说道。

Tony看了回去，现在已经太迟了，他什么也做不了。

“Tony！”Steve大喊着，在机器人发射能量光束时猛地冲向他。Tony听到一声咕哝声，然后他们摔倒在了地上，Steve正在他上方。

Steve让自己保持在Tony上面，用他的身体去保护他。机器人再一次给武器充能，但在它能够发射之前，昆式喷射机飞到它的上方，对着它发射了导弹。导弹精准地击中了它，并把它从Tony和Steve身边炸飞。

Tony叹了口气，如释重负。后援已经来了。

“Steve，”Tony轻轻地推了推Steve，但他浑身瘫软了下来。“Steve？”他轻柔地把Steve从他身上推开，然后惊恐地注视着他身上的伤口。

他的前臂完全被烧伤了，血液从爆炸造成的小伤口上渗出。在他的右侧，被能量光束击中的地方，一块网球大小的皮肤完全 _ _没掉了。__ Tony意识到他身上覆盖着Steve的血液，Steve身上快速流出的血液很快地就在地面上流淌着。Tony能够闻到Steve手臂上和身体右侧上的皮肉烧焦的味道，Steve咕哝着，睁开眼睛看向他。

“Tony。”他轻声说道。

“Steve，”Tony重复道，眼泪缓慢地在脸上流下，“我的天啊，Steve。”Tony转过头去，看见机器人正在和小黄蜂、猎鹰和Thor一起对战，飞机在远处攻击。机器人失去了它的手臂，显然战斗很快就会结束。“嘿，找个人来帮忙！S——Steve需要帮助！”

Steve抓住了Tony的手臂：“别离开我。”

Tony快速地回过头来，抓住Steve的手死死地握紧：“我哪里都不去，Steve，我保证。”

Steve微微地笑了：“很好，留下来，我需要你在这里。”然后他闭上了眼睛。

“嘿，Steve，你修养保持清醒。不要，”Tony哽咽着，“不要昏过去，拜托了，Steve。”

Tony不知道时间过了多久，但喷气机忽然就降落在附近。一只手搭上了他的肩膀，他抬眼看到了Thor、小黄蜂、和猎鹰。喷气机的起落架打开了，上面站着黑寡妇。

“Tony，我们需要把他带到医院。Thor会把他带上喷气机的。”Jan怜悯地说道。

“没——没错。”Tony回道，看上去很恍惚。

Thor来到Steve的身边，小心翼翼地把他抱起。Tony没有松开Steve的手，在Thor把Steve带上飞机、把他放到座位上时紧跟在他的身旁。

从这里发生的一切都很模糊。Tony待在Steve的身侧，握着他的手。当他们抵达医院，Steve被送进手术室时，他不得不离开他的身边。现在Tony被留在了休息室，他站在那里，浑身上下都是Steve的鲜血。

几个小时过后，Tony终于被允许去见Steve。房间里很安静，除了Steve的心脏监护器不断发出的蜂鸣声。Steve完全安静地躺在那里，皮肤略微苍白。他的手臂全被绷带覆盖包扎着，Tony甚至都不能去想象他其他的伤口会是什么样子。

Tony走到他的床的另一边，在旁边放了把椅子。他坐了下来，握住了Steve的手。Tony知道Steve的体温很高，所以当他感觉到他的手是多么的冷，他也能感觉到眼泪再一次刺痛着自己的眼睛。

“Steve。”他呢喃着。

对着Steve，他真的不知道从哪里开始、应该讲些什么。他的脑子想着有成千上万的东西。他有多抱歉让Steve留下他的盾牌；他有多在意Steve；他不能失去他；Steve让他有多开心；他有多努力地试着不要搞砸这一切，如果他还没有搞砸的话。Tony的视线没有从Steve的脸上移开过，然后他想起来Steve的话： _ _别离开我，留下来。__

“我永远不会离开的，Steve。”

*

现在已经是第二天的早上了。Tony没怎么睡觉，这对他来说没什么，因为他想要在Steve醒来的时候是清醒的。考虑到他之前那一套衣服上面全是Steve的血，Jan给他带来了一套新的。Tony很感激她，因为他拒绝离开Steve的身边。他仍然握住Steve的手，给他带来安慰的是，手上的温度要比前一晚的高。

人们来来往往地看望Steve，带着鲜花和卡牌，并且告诉Tony一切都会好起来，他希望如此。他知道Steve会没事的，但他就是抑制不住对他还没醒过来、或者他的伤口可能变得严重的恐惧。也许Steve会意识到，和他在一起终究不是一个正确的想法。他不会去怪他，但是他就是阻止不了恐惧感对自己的控制。

“求你醒过来。”Tony抚摸着Steve的手，呢喃道。

他叹着气，把Steve的手捧到唇边，轻柔地吻着每一个指关节，然后把他的手放回到床上。

“我不敢相信，我们的第一次约会居然是这样的结局。可恶，Steve。”眼泪再次涌了上来，他阖上双眼，深呼吸。他昨天夜里已经哭够了，他需要坚强起来，为了Steve。

他握紧了Steve的手，松开一点，然后再次握紧。这就像是一个压力球，他为了自己而做的一个动作，也许也是为了Steve。见鬼，无论什么是能够让Steve醒过来，好让他能看见他那漂亮的婴儿蓝的事，他百分百保证回去做。

Tony不确定自己这么做了有多久，但忽然间，Steve也用力握了握他的手。Tony快速地抬起眼看过去。“Steve？”他问道，轻轻地摇了摇Steve的手。“嘿，醒过来，阳光男孩。”

Steve皱起了眉毛，他的嘴张开，然后清了清喉咙。

“拜托，”Tony缓慢地说道，Steve睁开了眼睛，“Steve。”

Steve眨了几次眼睛，把头微微转向了Tony的方向。他们的眼睛相对，Tony深吸了口气。

“Tony。”他说道，声音很轻。

Tony笑了，然后把椅子往床尽可能地拉近。“是的，我在这里，我在这里。”

然后Steve也笑了，眼里是如释重负，像是他曾想着Tony可能会不在他的身边，而这很荒谬。

“你要喝点水吗？”Tony问道，Steve点了点头，他就快速起身地去倒了点水然后回来递给Steve。他按了床边的按钮让床升起来，好让Steve能够坐起身喝水。他喝完之后把杯子递还给Tony，“还需要吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，所以Tony去把玻璃杯放到旁边的桌子上，然后回来握住他的手。

“机器人呢？”

“被毁了，我叫了后援，他们把它搞定了。”

Steve清了清喉咙：“九头蛇。”

Tony点点头。“红骷髅在几个晚上之前逃离了他的牢笼。”他揉着额头，光想着红骷髅在逃跑他就已经精疲力尽了。他做的第一件事就是袭击Steve，而这不会是最后一次。“还没跟Fury谈着 _ _见鬼的__ 是怎么发生的。”

“好吧，”Steve顿了顿，茫然地注视着Tony，“那挺糟糕的。”

现在那可不是他预料之中的回应。他已经准备好，等着Steve完全进入美国队长模式，在他面前计划如何捕捉红骷髅。Tony对这整个滑稽的状况放声大笑。

“那可真是一个保守的陈述。”冷静下来之后，Tony回道。

“我觉得，红骷髅不会很快就再次袭击的，他会需要更多的人力资源，而这需要时间。我们之后会有时间去想出一个计划的。”Steve说道，他看着Tony，仿佛他觉得Tony快要崩溃似的。Steve是这次混乱里受伤的那一个，他是红骷髅的目标，而现在他正在安慰Tony，这应该反过来才是。

“这不是我想象中的第一次约会的结果。”Steve说道，似乎想要改变话题。

Tony叹气：“我也是这么想的。”

他们注视着对方，Tony知道这一刻还是会到来，所以他试着抢先开口。

“我很抱歉。”他和Steve同一时间说道，“不要道歉。”

Tony发出一声鼻息。“做的不错。”他深呼吸，“可恶，我很抱歉，Steve。我让你把盾牌留下，看看现在发生了什么？很典型的，听Tony的话，然后事情就会变糟糕，而且这一次还是非常糟糕。你——你的血流得到处都是，我都不确定你能不能挺过来。”Tony抽泣了一声，然后垂下了头。

Steve拽住了他的手。“Tony，”他轻柔地说道，“看着我。”Tony缓慢地抬起头看向Steve。“这不是你的错。天啊，Tony，这不是。我本可以把盾牌带上的，但是我没有。而这无论如何都会发生的，一个巨型机器人来袭击我们，Tony，这跟你没关系。”

“为什么你要这么做？”Tony呢喃着问道。

Steve的眼睛先是睁大了，然后微闭起来：“你真的要问吗？”

“是的。”Tony立即就回答了，“你没必要这么做，你可能会——”

Steve让他们的手指缠绕在一起，打断了他的话。Steve是那么紧张地看着他，这让他的心跳得更快了。“我可能会死？当然，我愿意为了保护你而死，Tony。你不知道我是那么的在意你，你点亮了我的世界。有那么一阵子它是多么的黑暗，然后你出现了，让一切都变得更好。无论如何我都不会想失去你的，Tony。”

Tony颤抖着呼出一口气，摇了摇头：“我很害怕，我也不想失去你。”

“嗯，”Steve微笑着说：“我也很害怕。”他松开手，然后去抚摸Tony的脸颊，“现在过了，”他说着，在床上腾出位置，“到这里陪我躺下。”

“Steve，你不会是认真的吧？”Tony说道，但是Steve只是拍了拍床上的空位，“你受伤了，我不想让它变得更糟。”

“你不会的，我已经好多了。”

“Steve——”

“你是在告诉我你不想要搂抱吗？因为这很伤人，Tony。”Steve说着，把一只手放在心脏的位置上，然后对Tony露出一个他所见到过的最伤心的狗狗眼。

“哦我的天啊，”Tony翻了个白眼，“你可真坏。”他笑着爬上了床，调整着位置，“我之前想过要跟你抱在一起的，所以，来吧。”

Tony侧躺着，头枕在Steve的胸口，小心地把手臂搭在他的腹部。

“很好，我也是。”Steve亲吻了他的额头，“我已经计划好我们的下一次约会了。”

“什么？”Tony惊讶地问道。

“滑旱冰，我觉得会很好玩，你不这么认为吗？”

Tony抵着Steve的肩膀微笑：“是的，这一定很好玩，我都等不及了。”

他在Steve抚摸着他的头发时闭上双眼。“我们过几天就去吧。”

“Steve，你到时候还在医院里呢。”Tony反驳道。

“我不会的，我恢复得很快，你等着瞧吧。”Steve停下抚摸Tony头发的手，并把他搂得跟近，“现在先睡一会儿。”他呢喃着。

Steve抱着Tony的手没过多久就松了下来，他的呼吸很平稳，Tony很高兴他正在获得所需的休息。他很呼吸，吸进Steve的气味，记住他和他在一起的每一个瞬间。他保证会更加的努力，去做更多，让像这样的事不会再次发生。他知道还是有可能的，但他会尽最大的努力去避免，他会竭尽所有地去保护Steve。

“你对我来说就是整个世界，Steve，你需要知道这一点。”他呢喃着，在Steve身旁裹紧，在他的温暖包围之下，Tony很快也睡着了。

*

三天之后，他们走进了Tony的工作室。Steve还在恢复当中，但他已经能够出院了。Tony立刻走了过去，拿起Steve的盾牌，给他递过去。

Steve咯咯地笑了：“谢谢，Tony。”他把盾牌放下，抵在身后的墙边，“我们现在就去玩轮滑怎么样？”

“你确定可以应付吗？”Tony问道，他看着Steve还在恢复当中的手臂。它们看上去已经不像几天之前的那样奇怪了，但上面还是很多烧伤和割伤的伤疤。

“我保证可以。”Steve说着，抚上了Tony的脸颊，“我想和你再去约会一次。”

“我也是，”Tony微笑着说道，“带上盾牌？”

“我不需要它。”

“但是Steve——”

在Tony能够反对之前，Steve亲吻了他。他双手捧着Tony的脸，像是想要沉溺在其中。这个吻很火辣、很热情、也充满占有欲，仿佛是Steve想要让Tony知道他是多么想要这个。Tony抓住他的前臂，即使会痛，Steve也没有表现出来。天啊，Steve以前从来没有像这样亲吻过他，但Tony以同样的强度吻了回去。

但他们分开之后，两人的嘴唇都是红的，并同时喘着粗气。

“你使诈。”Tony说道，但是他脸带微笑。

“只是想要你集中注意力。”他一边说着，一边用鼻子蹭着Tony的，“我不需要带上盾牌，Tony。”他的手放到了Tony的腰上，把他拉近，“我们不能害怕偶尔仅是作为自己走出去，没有盾牌或者你的战甲。再加上，我觉得我背着盾牌玩轮滑的话，看上去会很奇怪，你不会吗？”

Tony大笑着把头靠在Steve胸前，“是啊。我只是不想让任何事情发生在你身上。”

“不会的。”Steve呢喃道。

Tony抬起头看向Steve，然后双臂抱着他：“我们可以留在这里，然后多亲吻一会儿。”

Steve的脸红了，Tony乐此不疲。“我想要先带你去玩轮滑，这也是我的第一次，你知道的。”

“棒极了，那我们走吧。”Tony笑道。

“但我们回来之后，我们可以，嗯，你知道的。”

Tony没有想过Steve的脸会变得更红，但他错了。

“你是说做爱吗？”他高兴地问道。

Steve咳了咳：“是的，那个。”

Tony大笑，天啊，Steve太可爱了。

“我没打算反对。”他微笑道。

Steve抓起Tony的手，带着他出去。Tony在走路的时候一直看着他，他在微笑，但在他眼里有种Tony以前见到过的东西，决心。Steve全身心地投入于此，他看上去很满足，很开心，而Tony完全不知道他的人生是怎么走到这一步的，但他会一直心存感激。Steve对他来说是整个世界，他会珍惜每一个时刻。

“准备好了吗？”Steve问道，打断了Tony的脑内思考。他仍然在微笑，含情脉脉地看着Tony。他们到了外面，在Steve的摩托车旁。Steve仍然握住Tony的手，用另一只手把头盔递给他。

前方有很多美好的事情在等着他们，Tony知道，而他不能对未来更加兴奋。

“Yeah，”他说道，冲Steve笑了一下，“准备好了。”


End file.
